Happy Birthday Spencer
by Zena-Xina
Summary: On his birthday, Reid finds a message from the last person he ever thought to hear from.


_**A/N: So I originally intended to post this on his canon birthday, 10/9/14 but I didn't get finished until after midnight. Anyway, enjoy this little plot bunny I had! Ps. this is actually set a year ago, like 10/9/13... (because I had failed to do math in my head properly)**_

Reid arrived at work and sat down at his desk with a sigh. So far, it had seemed like any other day. Except it wasn't, because it was his thirty-second birthday. The only thing that had made this day any different was the call from his mom. She rarely liked to talk on the phone, convinced that the government was listening in on every little thing and using it against her. However once a year she did make at least one call to wish him a happy birthday.

He smiled, thinking about the time the team had celebrated his birthday nine years ago and JJ and Morgan had given him trick candles. His birthday wasn't usually anything special, but it was nice when it was acknowledged. After everyone had missed his thirtieth, he wasn't upset, and just carried on as normal. He was shocked when they surprised him later on.

Garcia suddenly popped up with a tray of cupcakes and a present. "Happy Birthday Reid! I just got you a small something, the cupcakes are my main present." she smiled. Reid laughed. Garcia's cupcakes WERE a special kind of something.

She handed him the present, which he opened right away. Inside was a TARDIS key attached to a chain, for a necklace. Reid smiled again.

"This is awesome Penelope! I love it!"

"Well you better because it was the last in stock on the BBC's website."

They enjoyed some cupcakes and passed them around to the rest of the team, who all wished him a happy birthday.

_What a wonderful day, _Reid thought, slightly flabbergasted.

Reid went back to his desk to do some work. He checked his email and immediately gasped.

_It can't be. That's not... possible. _

At the top of the inbox, there was a message titled "Happy Birthday!", the sender being "Maeve Donovan".

He paused a second before clicking on it. Inside it read:

_"Happy Birthday Spencer! I came across an option in my email settings to set up emails to send at a specific date and time. I know I won't forget your birthday, and it's a long time away from when I first set up this email but I figured I'd send you something to make you smile. Actually, I set up quite a few of these but I think this is the earliest one that gets sent out, so keep an eye out for me. Anyway, happy birthday, talk to you later!_

_-Maeve"_

Reid gasped and covered his mouth. A million emotions ran through him at once. Maeve had been gone for almost 10 months. That means she had set this up almost a year ago. It reminded him of how suddenly life could change on you.

He got up and ran to the bathroom, unable to control his emotions. He entered it and collapsed against one of the walls. It had taken him a good while to get even a little bit over her to function and now all those emotion were coming back. Maeve's original intention was to make him smile on his special day, but it wasn't exactly having that effect on him.

He didn't look up as someone entered the facility. He couldn't care less who it was or what they did. However when they knelt down and put their hand on his shoulder, it made him jump. Morgan.

"Hey... Reid... What's the matter?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

Reid struggled to find his words. "Maeve... she set up emails to send to me... I just got the first one... I don't... I know she was trying to make me smile but when she set them up but... what am I going to do each time I get one?!"

Morgan smiled sadly. "Reid.. this is a gift. You may not be able to reply, but she's leaving little things behind for without even knowing it. I know it's emotional but when you get one, smile like she originally intended for you to do. Don't dwell on the fact that she's not around anymore... let this keep her alive!"

Reid looked at Morgan. He was right, and it was a good idea.

"It's still hard though... most people don't have to go through these feelings twice."

"I know, and I'm sorry but don't let this ruin your day. Smile! It's what Maeve wanted you to do in the first place." Morgan encouraged him.

Reid smiled. _This is for Maeve..._

"Great! Now let's go have some more cupcakes and we'll get Garcia to save that email permanently in places for you."

**_A/N: So what do you think? I'm thinking about turning this into a mini series, with each time he gets an email. Maybe make it Supernatural-ish like thy're truly coming beyond the grave (including details that only just happened). IDK, leave me a review if you think that's a good idea._**

**_Ok guys, I'm really sick of hearing how terrible and OOC this is... if you don't like it, good for you., go away I've been writing fanfiction for four years, whether it be on this site or not and I've never felt do discouraged and crushed. Half of the point of fanfiction is that it doesn't have to necessarily be just like the show... Usually I'm open to any criticism but not like this... _**


End file.
